


An Uncomfortable ride

by Generally_Madness



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: BONER ALERT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generally_Madness/pseuds/Generally_Madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short spur of the moment story how uncomfortable Gimli can get while riding a horse with Legolas a.k.a. that one time Gimli got a boner when he really shouldn't have</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncomfortable ride

The fellowship was riding through a forest in a pleasant silence somehow lost in their own thoughts while still paying attention to their surroundings as to not get caught off guard. Legolas could feel Gimli shift uneasily behind him. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence everyone knew the dwarf felt safer closer to the ground his feet firm on it not being dangled in mid-air as they were now.

The thoughts led to Legolas thinking of how they started the journey and how Gimli and he definitely started off on the wrong foot. Thinking back on it only showed how far they have come as the fellowship and as individuals. Just thinking about how much trust Gimli was showing with riding with him, made Legolas happy. He almost began singing, but didn’t want to disturb other members and whatever they were thinking of. 

Legolas was brought back from his musing when the horse made a slight jerking move as it moved over an obstacle on its path. That’s when Legolas felt the dwarf give a shudder at the same time as a firm hardness bumped against his backside. Like before Gimli shifted uneasily trying to get more space between them. Legola never paid attention to Gimlis shuffling about and he definitely didn’t notice that before, but now he could hardly ignore the hard flesh ever so often brushing against him from behind.

Being over occupied with the new revelation Legolas didn’t notice the fellowship reaching a plain the speeding up sound of hoofs hitting the ground was what brought that to his attention. So he brought his horse to follow suet and start a light gallop to cross the bleak land faster and get to a more sheltered part.

The new speed made Gimli rock against Legolas with a steady rhythm. He wanted to pull away but didn’t have the luxury unless he wanted to embers himself by accidentally falling off ‘the death trap on fore legs’ as he like to refer to the horse. So he surrender himself to the torture of being pressed firmly to the back of his companion tightening his hold a bit more and hoping Legolas didn’t notice it wasn’t his axe handle pressing uncomfortably into his ass. *As if being a Dwarf on a horse wasn’t enough of a hassle I had to add sexual frustration to the mix*was the though as Gimli tried once again adjusting his position before completely giving up. 

Gimli was doing his best to not let a moan slip his lips, holding his hips as still as he possibly could with his affliction. But as much as he tried, it was no use with the way Legolas was moving with the horse making that firm behind rub against Gimlis wanton flesh. They fellowship was reaching their destination soon and so was he.

Gimli was lost in the rush of stimulation, that’s when the gallop turned into an easy walk preventing the last thrusts Gimli needed to reach his peak. He was dazed from being so close to ecstasy and being denied that he was unable to prevent his lower body shuddered involuntarily against the plump flesh before him, taking what it needed to finally reach the tipping point. Biting his lip to prevent any sound from escaping, he spill in his breaches.


End file.
